Twilight Saga: Sun High
by Breaking Dawn was the best one
Summary: The cullens Plus Jacob and Renesmee have retured to Forks after fifteen years of living with the Denali's and are about to start highschool all over again. 15 years after Breaking Dawn. Bella's POV. My first story please read and review.
1. Preface

**PREFACE**

I couldn't believe that it was happening again. I always pictured my life as an immortal as a peaceful one. But now this is happening for the second time since the start of it. The fight for my life and more importantly my families'. My dearest Renesmee and the love of my life Edward and…

My thought process was interrupted as another shock wave hit my shield.


	2. Our Return

**OUR RETURN**

Half of me was dreading it and half of me was ecstatic. It had been fifteen years since we had been in Forks, and now I was moving back to that house and starting Forks High all over again. I am sooo lucky. Alice, Edward, Renesmee, and I are starting off as juniors and Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, and Jasper are seniors. Carlisle had started his own private practice and Esme, her own interior design service along with her amazing and talented assistant Alice. We had spent the last few years living with the Denali clan. Since it's an unpopulated are we haven't had to return to school so this is my first of many high school repeats.

When the plan landed in Port Angeles we didn't get in to a car we ran the 50 or so miles to forks. Running through the familiar trees brought back so many memories- good and bad. Our meadow, my first hunt, and then all the pain I put Jacob through. In a way I am totally grateful the he has Renesmee, but then I remember that it is my daughter and my best friend. When Jacob first imprinted on my baby (an hour after she was born) I kind of lunged for his throat, thankfully I missed. Edward didn't react much better but now we are both handling it better. Plus their lovey-dovey attitude fits in just right with the rest of us Cullen couples. As we reached the house I took Edwards hand.

"I missed this place." I said as Carlisle unlocked the door and led the way inside.

"So have I."

The house hadn't changed a bit. The giant living room that used to be several separate rooms, the back wall made entirely of glass, the curving staircase, and the white on white color scheme. To my left was the kitchen that would be used once again since Renesmee was half human. The old half animal blood half human food diet. I start to head towards Edwards old room when I remember that Alice turned it in to her personal beauty shop/closet. Her main unwilling customer, my daughter. As I walk through the house hand in hand with Edward I begin to realize exactly how much I missed this place and how stupid it was to dread coming back.

"Mom sorry to interrupt your blast from the past but Jake and I were wondering if I could go hang with the pack since we haven't seen them in for ever."

"I don't know Edward what do you think?"

"Sure but your mom and I should come too since we haven't seen them either."

"Mom!"

"Just kidding go have fun."

"Not funny and thank you. I'll be back in a while and I'll probably hunt with Jake so don't wait for me."

"Have fun. Bye Jake."

"Bye Bells, see-ya."

Renesmee is seventeen and has been since she was seven, and she will be forever.

"Shall we gather the family and go for a hunt then." Edward said this in his velvet voice that still gives me a thrill even after all these years.

As we left the house heading for the Canadian border I knew I wasn't going to regret coming back.

The next day was a busy one. Alice dragged us all out for whole new wardrobes since school was starting the next day. Renesmee was excited to start. This was her first time. Edward had all ready arranged for him Renesmee and I to have the same schedule. He still had his unfair advantage over the female population. After a very long day of shopping Renesmee went over to Sam's along with Jake. They were to meet us at Forks High the next day. We were back at the house talking about the days when we I was a first time high schooler. Out of nowhere I call out "Edward ready to go home?" the memories of those times must have triggered a desperation for him.

"I thought you would never ask." He said giving me a knowing look.

"Well we're leaving. Bye see you tomorrow."

Edward picked me up and carried me towards the door.

"Don't have to much fun we do have school tomorrow." Emmett called after us with heavy laughter following.


	3. Our High School Debut

**Hey thanks to the people who reviewed my story. I'll try to get a new chapter out at least once a week so check in often. Any form of review is cool with me so please feel free.**

**OUR HIGH SCHOOL DEBUT**

My first day all over again, except this time I wasn't the one staring at the mysterious pale white people, I was the one getting stared at. We are all the 'new kids'. Even though we're starting at the beginning of the year, everyone else has know each other since before they were born.

When we first pulled in to the school parking lot in Edward's Volvo, Jake and Renesmee were already waiting for us. They were sitting on the bumper of Jake's old Rabbit, attracting plenty of attention. When they came over and joined us they brought all of the stares with them. We managed to catch almost every eye at school. When the bell rang we all dispersed to our separate classes. First up for Edward, Renesmee, and I is trig.

After a few long hours of trig, language, biology, Spanish, and Italian, (Edward said it might come in handy), it was time for lunch. We all grabbed trays of food, that none of us would eat except for Renesmee and Jake, and took a seat at our old table. Once again eyes were drawn to us. When I looked over at Edward, he was smiling.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Every guy in this room is wondering if they have a chance with you, and it doesn't bother me because I know that I'll have you for all eternity." He replied taking my hand as if proving his statement.

"I bet the girls are thinking the same about you." I retorted giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Aw isn't that sweet." Emmett said sarcastically.

"Hey Emmett I kind of feel like winning something. Want too arm wrestle?" I asked him. He still wasn't to happy that I beat him at his own game.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said getting unusually quiet.

"So Nessie how's your first day going?" Jake asked, keeping Emmett from challenging me to a rematch.

"Well it would be perfect if every one wasn't acting like I was a freak."

"That was how it has always been for us, you do get used to it." Edward answered sincerely.

"Thanks to Bella last time we were actually semi accepted." Alice said smirking at me.

"They apparently trusted my judgment." I laughed.

"Especially Mike Newton." Edward said.

"You were so needlessly jealous of him." I remembered.

"You wouldn't think it was so needless if you heard what he was thinking."

"I really don't think I want to."

"The bell is about to ring." Alice said a second before it rang.

After lunch we had history and finally gym. Last time I was here this was the class I dreaded, but now I had been looking forward to it all day. With my new vampire athletic skills I will totally ace this class. We played volley ball and our team won every game. Total turn around from last time I played. When school was over we all met up in the school parking lot. Rose was already their telling Renesmee that since she enjoyed her first day so much, she should be excited that it will happen many more times.

"Glad to be back Jake?" I asked.

"Not so much." He laughed.

"Me neither." I said laughing to.

"No one is," Edward said, "and most of the people here are only on their first run at high school."

"Well we only have to be here till Thursday, because Friday will be sunny. We will be hunting." Alice added.


	4. Friday

**Thanks for the reviews. They really make me want to write more. I would also like to send a special thank-you to marisstar who has been helping me with spelling and grammar. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

FRIDAY

After three more days of school it was Friday. We were all going for a two day hunt in the Canadian mountains. All of us Cullens were going plus Jake and Seth. As soon as the wolves got to our house we set off. The race through the trees was exhilarating, especially after being cooped up in school. All of our hunger was rising since our last hunt was a week ago. Our eyes had begun to turn and we couldn't have people noticing. Renesmee was excited that she didn't have to eat human food today. It sustains her but never quite fulfills her, just like our 'vegetarian diet'.

Before we reached our actual destination, Edward caught the scent of a cougar, his favorite.

"Go on ahead, I'll catch up." He said.

"I'll stay with him, will find you later." I told them as I followed Edward through the trees.

When the cougar came into view I halted and let Edward continue. The cat was slowly climbing down a tall pine. Edward crept up and lunged at the exact moment its paws touched the ground. He made a clean kill and then drank it dry. When he was finished he walked over to me and took my hand. There was not a single spot or tear on his white shirt.

"Nice catch." I smiled.

"Your turn next."

"I think there is a bear not to far from here, let's go." I said heading towards the scent.

"Lead the way." Edward said running a step behind me."

We found him a few miles away digging under a tree. By the time he noticed me it was too late. I was on him before he could turn. I drank till he was empty and then joined Edward. I had gotten a lot better since my first hunt. I'm still not as good as Edward, but close. There were no tares in my clothing, but a few drops of blood had been left on my lips. Edward cleared them away for me with a kiss.

"Delicious." He said.

"Oh, I know it was good." I replied.

"Not the blood you." He said kissing me again.

This would be another moment that I was glad I couldn't blush.

"We should go find the others." I said breaking away from yet another kiss.

"You're right," He said kissing me one last time, "let's go."

We found them about ten miles up the mountain. Carlisle, Esme, Jake, Renesmee, and Seth were standing in a small clearing. The others weren't here but I could smell their scent still lingering. They had just left.

"You just missed the others. They went to go find some carnivores." Carlisle said as we walked back.

"How's the prey coming?" I asked.

"Seth, Jake, and Nessie made their way through a group of deer, and Esme and I both had a large elk." Carlisle answered. "What about you two?"

"I caught that cougar and Bella found a large bear." Edward replied.

"When the others get back we will set up camp for Nessie, Jake , and Seth." Esme added.

"Cool with me." I said

The next day went the same. Edward and I split off from the group. Same with all the couples. Last night Rose and Emmett arrived just after dusk and Jasper and Alice came shortly after them. We spent the night watching them sleep.

Edward and I found a small group of elk not to far from the camp. We both caught two and finished them quickly. We set off to find one last thing to top us off. I ended up finding another bear but we split it. I was way too stuffed to finish. After that we all met up and headed for home. On the way back to Forks I remembered something.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but you will find out next chapter. I will post it after I get a few more reviews. I am aiming for at least five more. Until then, **

** M. **


	5. Charlie

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been writing. Wow it has been almost a year! I had one friend read part of it, but she didn't really appreciate it causing me to become depressed and give up for a while LOL. But she ended up reading it all and found out she really likes it. So now here I am with the next chapter! Enjoy. **

Charlie

I couldn't believe I had forgotten! How could I have forgotten my own father? I had been home for almost a week and I hadn't even visited him. As soon as we made it home I jumped into my Mercedes and left. As I drove off I could see a shocked Edward in my rearview mirror.

It seemed like the longest car ride ever, even though I had to be at least thirty miles per hour over the speed limit. When I finally reached the gate I parked my car and got out. It took me a while but I found him. As I knelt beside his grave I knew that if I could I would cry.

"I am so sorry Charlie." I whispered to his tombstone. "I am the worst daughter ever; I can't believe I haven't visited you yet."

I sat there for a long time just thinking about how it had happened…

_ It was a rainy day (as usual) in Alaska. The Denali's were out hunting, and we Cullens were just hanging around the house. Alice and I were redecorating the living room… well more like Alice decorating and me watching. All of a sudden Alice became very still. I could tell it was a vision, I didn't think too much of it, since she has them all the time. That was until Edward came to stand in the doorway with a worried expression. _

_ "Charlie," was all he whispered._

_ I, of course, became frantic with worry at the thought of Charlie in any sort of danger. _

_ "What about Charlie?" I almost screamed at them._

_ "Bella you need to get home now, Charlie is dying," Alice told me in a shocked tone. _

_ I had made it home in time for Renesmee and I to say good bye._

_We had a large funeral, the entire town showed up to mourn their great police chief. _

I sat in front of his grave for hours until noise from behind surprised me. It was Edward.

"I am a horrible person Edward!"

"No your not, Charlie would have wanted you to get your life set up before you visited him."

"I still feel awful."

"Bella honey come with me it is time to come home, every one is getting worried."

"But Charlie."

"You can visit him tomorrow if you would like."

I let Edward help me up and put me in the car. I still felt guilty for forgetting him but Edward was right, I would visit him tomorrow, and every other day as long as I was in Forks.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I promise I will have another one up soon. Tell me if you liked it tell me if you don't. Also start giving me ideas on why there is going to be a battle. Lost all of my notes from before so…**

**M.**


End file.
